When Dreams Come Crashing
by K-Shandra
Summary: Sometimes when dreams comes crashing, their landing is a lot softer than one could have anticipated, and instead of the expected disaster, they end up being a lot closer to heaven than one could possibly have imagined them


Title: When Dreams Come Crashing

Genre: CSI MIAMI

Pairing: Horatio and Calleigh

Rating: M, not the wildest I have done… but it is most definitely up there with the others. Make sure your boss is not around when you read this.

Timeline: Hops a bit. Chapter one – season one and early two. Chapters two and three – season three.

Spoilers: Vague mention of 1X24, 2X5, and 3X1

Summery: Sometimes when dreams comes crashing, their landing is a lot softer than one could have anticipated, and instead of the expected disaster, they end up being a lot closer to heaven than one could possibly have imagined them

Disclaimer: Ha! I wish... Along with CSI, NCIS and FRINGE, but alas they are not mine.

A/N: The muse is playing around, dabbling here and there a bit, like she usually does between seasons. This is not a fandom I usually write for, so, the characters will most probably be slightly OOC.

Written: August – November 2011

Final Edit: February 2012

Word Count: 16,665

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

CHAPTER ONE

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Horatio clenched his fists in an attempt to control his anger. Their last case had been trying enough for him, only to be informed on his return to the lab that Calleigh had for the last few days wilfully placed herself in the line of danger. It was enough to boil his blood. Thankfully, she had not been at the lab when he had heard the news from Alex. For various reasons it had been better that way, because he was not certain whether or not he would have been able to contain himself, and he would most probably have regretted every word spoken, especially when he considered his state of mind. Pacing to the window in his office, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, before looking out over the Miami skyline, his hands taking their usual position on his hips, whilst he tried to figure out what he should do about Calleigh.

Deciding that the matter needed addressing, he turned to his desk, collecting his keys and phone before exiting his office. He notified the receptionist of his impending departure and that he would not be returning for the remainder of the day, his actions caused the woman to frown, never having known Horatio to leave before her.

Horatio pulled up outside Calleigh's home, and spent a few moments looking at the building as he tried to contain his irritation. Stepping out of the Hummer, he made his way over to her door, and took a deep breath before knocking.

'Horatio, what brings you here?' Calleigh asked as she opened the door for him.

'I was hoping we could talk,' Horatio replied, looking at her over his glasses, hoping he maintained his serious air.

'Oh, okay, come on in,' Calleigh said stepping aside, opening the door further to allow him access.

Horatio stepped inside, her scent assailing his senses. Her home was still decorated in the light tones she was so partial to, and he glanced around noting that little had changed since the last time he had visited her.

'What did you want to talk about?' Calleigh asked stepping into the lounge.

Horatio took off his glasses then turned towards her, 'the last few days.'

Calleigh looked shocked, 'Detective Hagen?'

'No,' Horatio stated, 'Alex.'

'Would you like something to drink?' Calleigh asked, feeling uncomfortable under his relentless glare.

'No thank you,' Horatio replied, before stating, 'It was careless Calleigh.'

'What was?' Calleigh returned, already slightly agitated.

'What you did,' Horatio decreed, rising a brow, effectively challenging her.

'I did what I needed to do.' Calleigh returned, raising her hands up and lifting her shoulders slightly.

'And not for a moment did you think what it would be like for anyone else, were anything to happen to you,' Horatio returned, his temper starting to rise. 'Did you think that if you were killed it wouldn't affect anyone?' Horatio challenged her.

'It was my choice Horatio, and anyway it's not as if it would have made that big a difference to you,' she threw back at him angrily.

'What do you mean by that?' Horatio demanded, shocked at her implication.

'Oh, you would've had to find another ballistics specialist, but let's face it, little else would have changed,' Calleigh returned, once again trying to contain her anger.

'How can you say that!' Horatio demanded, his hands clasping into fists as he fought the urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her.

'We both know it's the truth,' Calleigh challenged him. 'Outside the lab nothing much would change.'

'What!' Horatio exclaimed, not believing that she had spoken the words. He, most of all, would be affected if she ever were to leave. He knew that the others would miss her, but he knew that he would miss her presence the most. It was hard enough to keep his distance from her at times, but at least he knew where she was and where he could find her when he needed her. However, what she was speaking of, would have removed her not only from his life but from the face planet as well. He could not even for a moment contemplate a world without her in it.

'You do not wear selflessness well,' Horatio returned, his shock and disbelief that she thought him indifferent as to her presence quickly turned to anger.

'You know what, you're right, because that is your purview,' Calleigh threw back at him, not bothering to mask her anger. The strain of the last few days had needed an outlet, and she knew she was treading on thin ice that she was well within the bounds of insubordination, but she needed to strike back.

'Calleigh,' Horatio warned, trying to fight the effects their fight was having on his physique. He could not recall ever having seen Calleigh so fierce, she was always posed and collected, rarely, if ever, loosing her cool. Her passion was always so well contained when she was the job, but he knew there was a deeper side to her, one he has always wanted to see.

'No Horatio, I will have my say. For too long I've watched you give everything of yourself, but when I do it it's wrong,' Calleigh challenged him, having figured that if she were to be suspended it may as well be for a good reason.

Horatio took a moment to get his anger under control before speaking, 'Calleigh you are young, you have so much still ahead of you. I don't want you to loose out on that because of a careless decision,' Horatio finished, his words tugging at her heart.

_Trust Horatio to always be thinking of others before himself, _she thought_. _'Horatio, we both know I'm neither careless nor reckless,' Calleigh returned, her temper settling slightly.

'I know, which is why I fail to understand your behaviour,' Horatio returned, his anger also settling. Something only Calleigh had ever managed to effectively do.

Calleigh rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, knowing that he would not understand. There had been so many times she had bent over backwards to get things done for him, he would never understand what his praise meant to her, or how she could always dig deeper when he was the one asking her to. He would never know how many nights she had returned to her home, how many times she has lain in her bed, and wished, no longed for more from him. Nevertheless, he was an out-and-out sticker for protocol and would more likely throw himself in front of a moving vehicle than take a chance with her. He had no idea how much she coveted the looks and the gentle temperament he showed victims. She could handle all the demands he could make of her, and more, if only he would grant her the same treatment. However, he always pushed, always demanded more, and although the flirting was fun, it always left her hankering for more. In addition, lately, he was more likely to avoid her than actually work with her, and she still wondered as to why that was.

'Are you going to answer me?' Horatio demanded. Calleigh shook her head, causing Horatio's blood once again to boil. He hated it when she shut him out so staunchly, 'So why do it then Calleigh,' he demanded.

'Because maybe I needed to feel a sense of danger, a rush of adrenalin, just to know that I'm still alive,' Calleigh returned, fiercely. She turned to face him, wanting to gauge his reaction to her words.

Horatio was utterly taken aback. Her answer had been the least likely one he would have ever expected to come from her. Calleigh had more verve in her little finger than most people possessed in their entire bodies, how could she have any need to be reminded of that? It caused him to wonder as to how it came to be that she had been drawn that thin. When she had turned back to him, he had seen the expression on her face. It was one he had never before seen, never would have thought possible, for there had been an unbelievable sadness within the depths of her eyes. Something he had never thought he would see in her, and it cut him right down to the bone to witness it.

'Sweetheart, you have more verve than anyone I know,' Horatio spoke softly whilst reacting on pure instinct, he stepped forward and closed the distance between them, then enveloped her in a hug, holding her to him.

Calleigh at first stiffened when his arms came about her, shocked for a moment at the unexpected contact, before relaxing against his chest and letting all her aggression and agitation drain from her. It amazed her how often he knew exactly what she needed, and that at other times be so completely oblivious. Her arms automatically went round him to return the embrace.

Horatio has often regretted the fact that she had never taken a position with swat, because if she had, she would have been out from under his command, and he would have been able to make play for her. Horatio tightened his hold on her, and could not even for a moment contemplate what it would be like to continue without her. He was certain that digging his heart out with a narcotic cooking spoon would be less painful.

Calleigh eventually gave into her desire and leaned into him, drawing some much needed strength from him whilst she breathed in his scent. His scent was one she would know anywhere, it had for years already been imprinted on her brain, it grounded her when things got rough. The same as his voice encouraged reason, logic and progression. He always spoke in a carefully controlled tone when he addressed her, and the sound would send shivers down her spine. However, when they were combined, they made her tremble, because she had for far too long wanted more from him. She had it bad for him, having once before even thoughtlessly referred to him her LT. She wanted him in a way she knew she could never have him, for Horatio was committed to his work and it left little time for anything else. His single-minded determinedness had left her standing by the wayside more times than she cared to remember. She felt his hands rubbing along her back. Their hug long since having forgone the friendly comfort hug it had been intended as. However, she could not let go, could not make herself let go.

Horatio pulled back slightly, placing both his hands on the sides of her face as he looked into her eyes, 'I need you too much for you to do things like this,' he returned softly, his voice having a gentler tone to it, one that raced straight down her spine, setting her body alight in response.

Her eyes dropped to his chest, needing to avoid his eyes. He closed the distance and softly kissed her forehead then ran his one hand along her hair. He closed his eyes as he fought the temptation to kiss her fully, instead breathing in her scent.

Calleigh felt the kiss, and for a moment thought that she had imagined it. Though when he did not pull away form her and remained as they were, she looked up at him moving her head slightly. His face was within a hairs breath of her own, his eyes were closed in what appeared to be a moment of indulgence. Without thinking it through, she rose slightly on her toes and touched her lips to his. His reaction was almost instant as the hand on the side of her face held her closer, his other settling onto her back drawing her closer, as a gasp escaped from his lips and he took control of the kiss, quickly demanding access to her mouth, as well as her submission. Calleigh willingly surrendered, clutching him closer as he plundered her lips, stealing not only her breath but her ability to think as well.

Horatio gave in to his need, wanting to lose himself in her, his lips travelling relentlessly over hers as he tried to devour her. However, his need for air soon saw his rational mind reappear, and he drew back slightly from her. His fully aroused body pushed up against hers, 'Calleigh we have to stop,' he almost moaned between gasps, and although his mind said one thing, his body was unwilling to let her go.

Calleigh's mind registered his words, and immediately revolted against his decision. Her body had responded to his, and she could feel his arousal digging into her lower abdomen. 'Horatio don't think, not tonight, just give us this,' Calleigh moaned into his neck, causing him to groan in response. Horatio's hands ran possessively down her back whilst he tried to regain function of his brain. 'We shouldn't,' he reasoned his hands coming to rest on her hips, his body pushing into hers again.

'Just tonight, please.' Calleigh as good as begged, her hands having dropped to his hips, grinding her hips against his. Horatio knew he could not deny her anything, and then even less when it was something he wanted as much as she seemed to.

'Just tonight,' he said aloud, trying to convince himself that he could allow it, that it would be okay to indulge himself, if only this once.

'Just go with it Horatio,' Calleigh grunted as her body squirmed against him, needing to get closer to him.

He took her lips fiercely in reply, hoping she could handle what he was about to unleash on her. Calleigh gasped when Horatio restarted his assault on her senses, his hands raking over her body seeking her skin, relentlessly tugging at her clothes. Her response to him was instant, as she started moving towards her bedroom. Wanting him in her bed was the last coherent thought she was capable of as she drew him with her, and they tried to undress one another.

Their passage to her bedroom was littered with clothes as they sought closer, unrestricted contact. They fell onto the bed with Horatio crawling over her, and they had barely managed to sort out their limbs before his body took possession of hers. His grunt on entering her was the most arousing sound Calleigh had ever heard. Her own gasps not registering with her as Horatio set a blistering pace, thrusting into her like a man possessed.

Calleigh welcomed the euphoric sensations his movements deep within her caused, her hands clinging to him as she felt her body rise, stiffen, then followed by shock as he started slowing down. 'Horatio,' she gasped whilst staring to squirm under him, fearing that he had once again realized what they were doing and was pulling away. This time she felt cheated, being so close to release, so close to finally having this with him. She gripped his hips and moved against him, hoping it would encourage him to continue, but he gripped her hip, 'Calleigh lie still,' he commanded between pants, his voice determined. Allowing for her realize that he was not stopping, but trying to extend their time together, when his forehead hit the sheets above her one shoulder. Fighting her own need for release, she tried to remain still, to give them a moment to ease off.

Horatio forced himself to take deep, calming breaths. He was so unbelievably close that if she even slightly squirmed he knew he would be unable to hold on, and he was not ready for it to end yet. For so long already, he has longed to be there with her, and if it were to be the only chance he got, he wanted for it to last longer than a few minutes.

He knew that it was supposed to be comfort sex… but as to who was comforting whom, remained a blurred area, and with Calleigh, it could never only be that. His heart was involved, and that was why he was not ready for it to end. He needed more, so much more from this. He has always enjoyed sex, but making love to someone and knowing that it would be their only time, and that he was doing it for the memory of it, made it more important. There were not enough memories yet to last him through his lonely nights. 'Tell me what you like Calleigh,' Horatio breathed into her ear, his voice alone sending tingles of anticipation down her spine.

Calleigh heart pounded when she realized what he was asking, he was not only intent on making love to her, but he wanted to know how she wanted him to do it. For more times than she cared to recall she had imagined them together, and during those times one vital feature remained constant, one that got her hot all over just at the thought of it. He was passionate, a person with his dedication had to be, and she wanted that, all of it.

Horatio felt her lifting her leg, it coming to rest next to his side as she moved into position. He reached down to grasp it, when she moaned, 'long and hard handsome.' Her use of his pet name was almost his undoing, as he braced himself to give her what she wanted. He pulled back almost completely then surged forward, their bodies connecting hard, before pulling back again and repeating the movement, throwing all of his weight behind it, jolting Calleigh as their bodies connected. The gasps escaping her mouth every time their bodies connected pushed him further, drove him harder. Each moan, mumble or grunt he committed to memory.

Calleigh's body was on sensory overload as Horatio continued to power into her, loving her in the way she has always wanted to be. She had always known he would be good lover. That like with everything else he did, he would give his all whilst making love. She felt his entire being behind every thrust he made into her, rendering her mind oblivious to anything other than his body, and what he was doing to her.

Horatio let go of her leg and braced his arms, lifting his body from hers whilst pushing down into her. Calleigh's eyes flew open when he moved, seeking him. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her head pushing back into the mattress when his body powered into hers again, the change in angle stimulating her in an entirely new way. 'Sweet lord handsome keep going… just like that,' Calleigh gasped between thrusts, letting her thighs fall open wantonly, allowing him all the access he could possibly need. 'More please… need more,' Calleigh gasped, welcoming his possession of her body, in complete bliss whilst Horatio moved over her, inside her.

Horatio looked down at the woman below him, completely caught up in their passion. Her body willing receiving his as he pushed on, he knew that he would possibly be sore in the morning, but nothing could deter him from driving more gasps and whimpers from her. He chanced a look down to where they came together. The contrasts between their bodies his fiery against her moon. He watched how he disappeared into her body, time and time again, covered with her arousal. The images, combined with the sensations he experienced and the sounds she admitted, flummoxed him. Still unable to believe that it was happening, that the woman below him was Calleigh, his epitome of a woman, a lover, and that she was begging him for more.

The next moment he felt her starting to stiffen under him, no longer overwhelmed by his movements but actively building to her release. Her legs came round him as her hands reached for his hips. Dropping down to his elbows he increased the pace, having only one goal in mind… to hear what she sounds like when pushed over the edge. He heard her grunts increase as her hands clawed at him, drawing him closer. Then within moments things changed as her hands started pushing against him, 'Horatio stop, slow down, not yet.' She gasped, trying to get him to stop. Her mind arguing with her bodies need for release, it not wanting the pleasure or the sensations to end. His hands reached for hers, needing to anchor her, he laced their fingers and moved her hands next to her head, his body functioning on autopilot, incapable of heeding to her request. He needed to hear her, 'Please Calleigh, let me hear,' he grunted between thrusts.

His raspy voice was her undoing and went right down her spine, causing her body to arch up into his as the multitude of waves broke over it. She had never been able to deny him anything, and was even less likely to when she wanted the same outcome. Horatio watched her face, saw her muscles tense slightly, before her eyes opened looking straight into his, straight to his soul, as she let out a wail of pleasure. He felt her body clench around him and listened to the grunts that came from her mouth, when without warning his body stiffened against hers, pushing down into her whilst his back basculed, with every muscle straining. Then he released, allowing his body to empty itself within her, shattering his world into a million little pieces whilst bellowing for the world to hear. The sheer intensity of it cased him to push harder into her.

Even before the euphoric sensations could subside, a sense of loss overcame him. He dropped down onto her, bracing his weight on his elbows whilst attempting to master his feelings.

Calleigh wrapped her arms around him and held him in place, her body still humming from her orgasm, not yet ready for him to pull away from her.

Horatio remained in position, he felt his body soften with the after effects, but was unwilling to draw back. Because drawing back meant that it had to come to an end, and he was not ready for that. Horatio had known that their situation was likely to burn him, and it had. He knew that the images would haunt him, because he could never forget something so beautiful. He would long for it, even more than he had when he had not known what it felt like to make love to her.

Horatio kissed along her neckline up her jaw and took possession of her lips once more, he was not done yet, could not relent her yet. Calleigh returned his kisses, thankful that unlike her other lovers, he did not just roll off her and fall onto his back, before trying to fill the air around them with meaningless words. She needed to remain connected with him, needed to feel him, so she willingly returned his kisses, running her hands down his back, enjoying their closeness.

Horatio felt his body stir, and lifted slightly to look down at her. His heart swelled when their eyes locked and he could see his need reflected in hers.

Calleigh felt him swelling inside her, and gripped his hips, moving slightly to indicate her willingness. Tracing his fingers along her cheek, he gently touched her face, 'make love with me, Calleigh,' he breathed, his voice squeezing her heart.

An indulgent smile moved over her lips, 'let's make love, Horatio,' she whispered then kissed him.

They made love, at times painfully slowly, at others deliciously languid, their gazes locked, sharing kisses, gasps and moans. It was deeper than either had ever experienced, with both prolonging the experience for as long as possible. Neither caring for the lack of sleep they would be suffering, only that right there and then nothing and no one existed outside of them.

When Horatio started speeding up his trusts in their final climb, both having allowed for their build ups to simmer down before, their eyes locked together, bodies strained against each other they rushed headlong to the end. Calleigh was the first to break her gaze by throwing her head back as she started to grunt her pleasure. Horatio dropped his head next to hers and whispered, 'I love you Calleigh.' Her response was instant as she drew in a breath, when her body overwhelmed her, 'HORATIO!' she screamed as she came.

'Yes Calleigh, tell them who's doing this to you, who's loving you.' He demanded, as his trusts became harder, stronger, pushing against her constricting muscles, needing to prolong her pleasure.

'Sweet lord, HORATIO! Don't stop, more, right there, so good.' She continued to voice her pleasure, her body pulsing from his possession. A few moments later, her fingers dug into his buttocks, 'cum Horatio, give it to me, I want it.' She encouraged, wanting to share his release.

Her words drove him over, as his body once again tensed over hers. His one hand gripping her lower back as he tried to push deeper into her, before bucking hard against her, 'Calleigh, here it come… Oh shit, CALLEIGH!' He howled as he slammed himself hard into her, his body propelling his seed into her. Lifting his body from hers, both hands gripped her hips hard, needing to anchor himself. How he managed it he would never know, but at that moment, the shear intensity of his release was all that registered.

His one arm braced his body when it started slacking, and a trembling started to ripple over it. He could still feel her tremors around him as the world slowly started returning to him. He gazed into her eyes, and what he saw there left him speechless. He knew that they could never have more this one nigh, and that these memories were what he would have to carry with him for a lifetime. He drew some comfort in knowledge that she knows that he loves her. Carefully he lowered himself next to her, his body too exhausted for him to maintain his weight above her. He then pulled her into an embrace, still unable of letting go of her.

Calleigh willingly moved with him, slightly clambering over him, needing to maintain as much contact with him as possible. Knowing that tonight would be all they could have, and that she wanted to build up and keep as many memories as she could.

'Stay with me,' Calleigh eventually voiced the request that has circled in her mind, since their separation.

'Hey?' Horatio returned in surprise.

'Stay the night… please handsome,' she requested, her head resting over his heart.

Horatio felt a weight lift from his heart, knowing that they would have just a little more time together. 'Sleep Calleigh, I'm not going anywhere,' he replied, then settled when felt her relax slightly next to him. A while later her breathing settled into a steady pattern as sleep claimed her.

In the grey predawn light, Calleigh stirred slightly. Her body warming, moving against another as sleep gave way to waking thought. For a moment, she was taken aback at the presence of another body in her bed. Her body's immediate response to his scent however did not surprise her, not when it still vividly remembered his possession of her. Pushing against him, her hand moved over his chest.

Horatio was drawn from the most restful sleep he had had in years, by a hand tracing down his abdomen before wrapping around his rapidly enlarging manhood. For a moment, he was surprised to find someone in bed with him. No, not his room he realized as his eyes fluttered open, Calleigh's, her room, her scent and her hand on him. He grunted his approval and closed his arms around her in an awkward hug. Her touches became more insistent and moments later she moved over him, lining them up she pushed down onto him before sitting up and looking down at him. His hands reached for hers as she started to move over him, gripping them tightly as he watched in amazement as she made love to him. Her movements were sure, purposeful. He watched her head fall back and her body arch as she welcomed her orgasm, gripping him tightly and milking his from him.

She settled over him once they were done and Horatio traced patterns over her back, enjoying the feel of her on him, allowing his body to slip from hers by its own accord. They remained like that whilst the room lightened. Horatio willed for the sun to rise slower, knowing that it was hurtling them headlong to their inevitable separation.

When her alarm sounded, Calleigh closed her eyes in an attempt to steel against the pain, knowing that whoever said that it was easier to have loved and lost - than not to have loved at all; had never loved and lost Horatio. She moved from him and rose from her bed. Reaching for her robe a strong sense of vulnerability rushed over her. 'Would you like some coffee?' she questioned whilst moving toward the door.

'No, I have to get home,' Horatio replied, swallowing hard as an overwhelming sense of loss overcame him. Uncertain as to whether or not he could progress with their original agreement, not wanting to.

'Okay,' Calleigh returned as she started to collect up their scattered clothes. Coming back to hand him his, then excused herself whilst he redressed.

Calleigh walked him to the door, then politely bid him goodbye and closed the door behind him. Once the door had clicked shut behind him, she turned and braced her back against it, then sank down to the ground. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she allowed the tears to flow, resting her forehead against her knees, her shoulders shaking slightly.

Horatio climbed into his hummer, then looked towards her front door, wanting to go back there. To step inside it and reclaim his heart, because somewhere during their evening together he had handed it completely and utterly over to her. Gripping the steering wheel of the Hummer tightly, he dropped his head onto it. Breathing deeply he tried to master his feelings. They had had an agreement, and he would keep to it, she seemed capable of it, so he should respect that. With a regretful sigh, he started the Hummer, and slowly pulled out of her driveway.

At first, it was difficult. Being around each other was torturous at times, and then they only spoke when they needed to. Horatio had held onto the hope that their night together could have had other, lasting, results. However, as time passed, she gave him no indication that it had. She continued with her work and he with his, and somehow it became easier again.

Then her mind started drifting, and she started arriving late for work. He looked at his calendar judging the dates. That one night was engraved in his mind, it was a date he knew he would never forget. His deductions gave him a reason to hope.

It was almost three months to the date when he approached her, 'How concerned should I be about you?' he asked, closely watching her response.

'I am fine.' Calleigh returned somehow sensing his hidden question.

'Are you sure?' He persisted, scrutinizing her reactions before relenting 'Okay,' then moved from her, his heart breaking all over again. He knew that it was selfish to wish an unplanned pregnancy on her, but he had wanted it so badly. Although he would never use a child in such a manner, it would have opened a doorway, it would have given him another chance. Fighting hard to maintain his composure, he made his way through the lab, knowing that he had to come to terms with the fact that there never would be another chance for them.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

CHAPTER TWO

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

He knows that he does it at times only to taunt himself. That he should not wish for more or another chance… That he should not reminisce… but the memories were just too bitter sweet as much as they burnt him.

The memory of her skin, the smoothness of it when he had ran his hands over it. The sweet sounds she had made when he had moved inside her. The undeniable sense of power he felt when he drove her over, senseless… and the calm that surrounded them afterwards. Those thoughts could, and often did, cripple him. But none more so than today… For it had been a year since he had touched her body. Three hundred and sixty-five days since he had traced his hands over her skin, and had draw those erotic sounds from her… the response from his body was immediate, burning, yearning for her touch, like it had only been the night before…

Since that night, he has found it excruciatingly difficult not to reach out to touch her… On so many occasions, he had simply wanted to touch her. To allow for his fingers to once again graze her skin, just to see if she would allow him, if she would respond, and to see if she felt the same way… if she could want him beyond that evening.

On a few occasions, his hand had brushed her back as he escorted her through a doorway. Those moments had sent an almost electric sensation up his arm, his brain registering within a heartbeat whenever contact was made, blanking out anything other than that moment.

All too often he had watched her hands whilst they worked, gloved or un-gloved, and he would loose his train of thought, completely, as memories beseeched him of their drifting over his skin, gripping his buttocks whilst he was buried deep within her comforting depths, seeking oblivion, Utopia and her…

However, today those same thoughts burned him even more. To know that it had been an entire year… a whole year, since he had known what nirvana felt like… It darkened his day and made it even more difficult to face.

It was one year, four months, five days and so many hours, before their bodies once again made full contact, and he knows that he should not have taken as much pleasure from it as he had, but he just could not help it. He had needed it as much as she had, because after the death of Tim she looked like she heeded a hug, and for the first time, in a long time he had simply followed his instincts when it came to her. He had reached out to her and she had responded, and within moments, he had her back in his arms. Back where she so naturally fit and where things felt so unmistakably right. The moment her embrace tightened, he gave into his desire and held onto her tightly, whilst his body once again soaked up the contact, soothing away the pain he felt, like only Calleigh could. He had been unwilling to let go of her and had they been anywhere but the lab, he would not have. His body had once again become aroused by the contact with hers. It once again had started to burn with awareness, with a reawakening and the stirring of memories he knew were best left for his private moments. She had felt just as good, if not better than he remembered. They eventually broke contact, his body buzzing with the need to have her again… to be buried within the deep and comforting depths of the woman he would gladly give his soul for.

It was also one year, four months, five days and twenty-two hours, according to Calleigh's calendar, before they once again found themselves wrapped up in each other's bodies. To once again be pressed together as closely as two bodies could possibly be.

It had started after shift. The sensations having been reawakened in Horatio's body just would not let up, would not let him forget the unbelievable sense of belonging he had experienced whilst holding her. They were only strengthened by his remembrance of his unwillingness to let go of her. His body had once again imprinted the feel of hers onto it, it had become hypersensitive in the places where they had come into contact and it sent him buzzing, rendering him restless and incapable of settling down.

That was how he once again found himself outside her door, trying to convince himself that he was a fool and that she could not possibly want to see him.

Calleigh had breezed through her house since having arrived home. Her body alight, tingling with a multitude of reawakened sensations. She was incapable of finding any peace, and berated herself the injudiciousness of the sensations she experienced. Her usually calm reactions were adulterated with a sense of irritation as her body once again stirred with sensations it had taken her the better part of two months to suppress, the last time round. Sensations she so often had to combat whenever his touch grazed her, or his voice broke her train of thought.

The sound of his voice alone could trigger vivid images of their night together, reminding her of the intense sensations she had felt whilst wrapped in his arms. Even after the passage of time it could render her breathless with her body longing for his, for his possession. There were times she utterly and profoundly wished that he would come over again, knowing that if they could just end up somewhere alone again, that she would and could take the plunge, so that she could once again bask in the sensations only he could create within her.

The sound of her doorbell chiming drew her from her thoughts. The day had been hard on her, on everyone, the loss to the team had been great and she did not feel up to company. Reluctantly she made her way to her front door. Drawing herself together, she pasted a smile on her face in an attempt to cordially greet the person who had decided to darken her doorstep. For a moment, she had considered that it might be Alex or Eric, but not even for a moment, had she contemplated that it might be Horatio. A fact that set her heart pounding when she checked to see whom it was and then opened the door for him.

Whilst opening her door, Calleigh drew in the sight of the one person her mind had been zooming around for the last, she could not even remember how long. It however seemed that she had somehow managed to magically conjure up his form, for it was definitely one LT. Horatio Caine who stood on her doorstep. His scent was the first thing to confirm it, letting her know she was not just projecting his image onto someone else.

'Horatio,' she acknowledged before stepping out of the way, allowing him to enter her home. The unfamiliar, casual clothes he wore indicated that he at some stage had returned home before coming over.

Horatio stepped into her home, grateful of the fact that she had not been intent on leaving him standing out on her porch, whilst he tried to find the words, or put to words his reason for being there in the first place. He came to a halt a few steps from her then turned back to look at her as she closed and locked the door. The moment she turned to face him, he knew he would not be able to find the words, that he could not find a logical explanation as to what had driven him to her door.

Calleigh took one look at Horatio and having seen the indecision in his eyes knew what it had taken for him to darken her doorstep. His self-control was possibly his most notorious quality, and she knew that it would have had to have been something deeply disturbing to bring him to her doorstep like that. Unthinkingly she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. His response was immediate as he held onto her tightly whilst breathing in her scent, releasing a heartfelt sigh as his body relaxed against hers.

Horatio once again held her to him. His embrace remained firm as he once again drew the strength he needed from her. For how long they stood like that, he would never know, but it was some considerable time before they finally drew apart.

Calleigh gave him a once over and then took his hand in hers, drawing him with her to her bedroom, switching off the lights as they made their way.

Horatio followed her lead, not for a moment hesitating as to where she would lead him.

Calleigh indicated for him to pick a side then watched as he kicked off his shoes and lay down on her bed, before joining him and allowing him to simply hold her, knowing that it was what he needed most.

Horatio's eyes closed with relief as his body eased, her presence once again soothing his overly wrung nerves.

Calleigh later moved to turn out the light only to have Horatio suddenly grip her, almost as if he was too afraid of letting her go. She gently placed her hand on his chest, over his heart, to reassure him that she had not intention of leaving him. His heart pounded under her touch as their eyes met for a moment, conveying the unspoken message. Once he relaxed his hold slightly, she moved to turn out the light and resettled against him with her head on his shoulder.

It was some considerable time later, when she felt his hand start to skim her body. His touch flamed the sensations having steadily built up since his arrival to a heightened level of anticipation. Her body having yearned for his touch was set alight as his caresses gained confidence. Her response to him was instinctive as she turned towards him, her hands moving over his body in return. He captured her lips at the same moment his one hand slipped under her top, caressing her skin in veneration, whilst his kiss told her in no uncertain terms exactly what he desired.

During the moments that followed, they drew off each other's clothes, revelling in the emancipation of each other's touch. Gently he moved over her before joining them once again. Calleigh's legs wrapped themselves around his hips of their own accord and her arms held him tightly against her as he started to move inside her.

Horatio kept his movements slow, wanting to draw the maximum sensation from each thrust he made into her. He whispered her name reverently whilst clinging to her, as if fearing that she would disappear into the night if he did not. He needed to feel the sensations of being buried inside her, wrapped in her warm embrace, more than he had been willing to admit.

Once her body started stiffening under his, he sped up wanting her to find her release. With her body strung like a bow beneath him, gripping him hard, she tipped over. He listened to every sound she made, each one soothing his soul as he slowed down, waiting for her to come down. Her hands smoothed down his back before her muscles closed around him tightly. She said nothing about his still aroused state, only waited for him to once again start moving. She rubbed her one foot along his calve, her hands tracing along his back as she softened her body, encouraging him to move within her again. Carefully his body tightened over hers as he started to move inside her, his pace steady as he lost himself in the sensations. It was only when her body once again stiffened under his, reaching for another release, that she felt his tighten in response, pushing deeply into her before sighing her name in release. Horatio came to rest over her, bracing his weight whilst remaining in position until his body softened completely, then moved from her, drawing her with him to once again settle on the bed. His hand traced patterns along her arm as he felt his body fully relax and give way to sleep.

Calleigh remained awake for a while longer, having closed her eyes in relief when he fell asleep, knowing that she would have been unable to handle it had he got up and left once they were done. Carefully as to not disturb him she sat up and reached for the sheet, drawing it over them before settling down again. Once settled, she allowed herself to feel the emotions he had once again awoken within her. She was relieved in the knowledge that he had sought her, and not some random female, when he needed comfort. If it was all that she could do for him, all she could provide him with, then she would take it, for it was better than nothing. Closing her eyes, she allowed sleep to finally claim her.

The following morning Horatio was the first to wake, for a moment needing to re-orientate himself to his surroundings. The sound of her calm breathing next to him caused a smile to form on his lips and his heart to lift with joy, realizing that it had not just been another of his well sought after dreams. That the release he had experienced the night before had indeed been with her. He moved carefully as to not disturb her and drew the stray golden strands from her shoulder, feeling their silky softness between his fingers. Moving slightly he placed a kiss on her shoulder. It was easy to be like that when she was asleep, when she could not reject him. He brushed his fingers down her arm, simply enjoying the moment and the freedom of being able to do that.

Calleigh stirred from her restful slumber due to Horatio's caresses. A smile crept over her face as her body stirred in remembrance of their evening together. Stretching slightly she turned towards him. Her eyes on opening were captured by his, before she reached up to caress his cheek. The slight stubble that greeted her was conformation enough that his presence was real.

Horatio closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, amazed at the simplicity of the gesture and the profound amount of emotion it conveyed. Then without thought he drew her closer to him, their bodies aligning as if by instinct, his head buried in her neck as he drew in the scent of her whilst holding her closely. Calleigh's arms simply moved to embrace him, then held him to her. Her body relishing in the feel of having his so close to hers, soaking up the sensations.

Horatio placed slight kisses along her neck before drawing back slightly to look down at her. He drew in the sight of her, his gaze momentarily resting on her breasts before moving back to meet with hers.

Calleigh was stunned by the magnitude of unadulterated need she saw exposed within the depths of his eyes. She retuned her hand once again to his cheek and smiled softly, her body already warming at his gaze. 'Take what you need Horatio,' she invited her one foot moving to rub against his calve. She saw him draw in a breath, before her lips were taken in a blinding passion. His hands drew her as close to him as was humanly possible.

Calleigh merely grunted her approval as his hands started running over her body. Her response was instant, humming her pleasure as he scattered kisses down her neck. His hand cupped her one breast before lavishing its tip with attention. Calleigh's fingers tangled themselves in his hair, holding him to her as he feasted on her breasts like a starving man. On changing sides, his movement pressed his fully erect member against her thigh, the hardness of it causing her body to turn to liquid heat. Her hand moved down of its on accord wanting to touch him, her body already moving in preparation to receive his. Her hand wrapped around him, causing him to jerk as the sensations of her touch coursed through him, simultaneously drawing a gasp from him and causing his entire body to stiffen as he basked in the sensations.

Horatio, within moments of her touch moved to lay claim to her mouth again. Their bodies aligned by instinct, and he reached down intending to take hold of her hand on him but instead gauged her readiness for him. Then allowed her to guide him into her, thrusting firmly into her the moment entry was made, his actions eliciting an almost animalistic grunt from him.

Calleigh's hand was quick to move and grip his hip as a gasp escaped her lips on his entry. Horatio had barely sunk into her fully before he withdrew again, thrusting forward just as strongly. Her head fell back, grunting her pleasure as he thrust into her, stunned slightly by the force behind it. She hardly had time to register his withdrawal before he pushed into her again, then opened herself up in abandonment as Horatio pounded into her. 'That's it handsome… more… right there,' she encouraged him between thrusts. Her words caused him to thrust even harder into her, whilst his one hand gripped her hip tightly.

Before she even had time to come to her senses, she was suddenly moved and he slipped from her. She barely had time to object when his hard cock slipped back into her, both his hands gripping her hips firmly as he thrust into her again, hard. The sudden shock of his movements drew her back quick enough to look at him, and was stunned by what she saw. Horatio was kneeling between her thighs, his hands gripping her hips hard and his body drove into her, jolting her hard on every thrust he made into her. However, it as not his actions that stunned her, it was the man himself. She was completely captivated by the image he revealed to her, knowing that the Horatio Caine moving between her thighs was very far removed from the man she worked with everyday. Up until then, she had merely seen hints of that side of him. Horatio had dropped ever decorum of civility, and the man moving between her thighs was the raw, unguarded and purely instinctive male who usually remained so well hidden under that cover of civility.

Her own desires took a detour as she gazed onto him. His entire body was tense, the tendons along his neck exposed, every muscle strained as his hands gripped her hips firmly, lifting her to meet his strokes. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth gaping, grunting as he continued to drive into her.

Calleigh stiffened her body, knowing it would cause more friction as he moved inside her. For years, she has wanted to see that side of him, to know who he really was behind his firmly controlled exterior, and now she was going to make sure he gets from her what he needs.

Horatio almost broke his rhythm when he felt her tighten around him. The sudden increased resistance saw him grip her hips harder, thrusting harder into her, jolting their bodies on connection. However, he just could not get enough. It was never deep enough, hard enough or fast enough for him as he continued his relentless pace.

'Come on handsome, give it to me,' Calleigh encouraged him and watched as his head lifted skywards as he pushed into her, completely caught up in the sensations of the moment. Calleigh bent her knees slightly, changing his angle of penetration, causing him to momentarily tighten his grip on her hips even more but not altering his pace. The next moment she heard an almost whimper like sound from him, before his body jerked hard against hers. An animalistic grunt escaped his lips as his body jerked against hers again, his grip on her hips bitingly hard. With one final jerk, he raised his head to the skies and howled. She could feel his body pulsing inside her as he filled her with his seed.

Within moments of finishing his body went almost completely slack as he sunk down onto her, his head landing between her breasts, his limbs straightening as he slipped from her. Then just lay there, completely slack and breathing hard as the sweat finally started to break out over his skin. Calleigh ran her hands over his back, knowing that he would need time to regain himself. She could not stop the tears from flowing, but they were not tears of hurt or sorrow… they were tears of shear amazement. The experience had moved her, especially the realization that he trusted her enough to reveal himself in such a raw manner. She had been allowed to see a side of him, she knew, few others would ever have seen, she now knew him better than any of the others ever will, and she was thankful for that. This was something that only they shared, that no one could take from them. She moved her hand to dash the tears, then felt him stir, 'Calleigh,' he started, his voice laced with concern.

Without needing the words she knew what was troubling him, 'I'm fine Horatio,' she replied running her fingers through his hair, feeling him snuggle into her more and smiled in response. Truth was that she was more than fine, walking might be a bit awkward for a few minutes as her core was throbbing as a result from his enamoured loving, but emotionally she had never been happier. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and just savoured the moment.

Horatio was lost in his post coital bliss. Even after having come down from the initial high, he just basked in the afterglow, thankful that she seemed capable of handling his passion. Needing the gentle stokes she made along his back more than he was willing to admit, even to himself.

Calleigh stiffened suddenly. 'Horatio what's the time?' she asked, having realized that they would be late for work, not that she felt up to it.

'You're off,' Horatio mumbled against her skin, moving only slightly, hoping she would relax again so that he could soak up her attentions.

Calleigh relaxed slightly and lay for a moment thinking about her schedule, surprised to realize that it had slipped her mind, remembering how she had disarmed her alarm clock before his arrival. Breathing a sigh of relief, she continued to run her hands over his back, until another thought stiffened her, 'but you're not.'

'There's time enough for me to get to the lab,' Horatio retuned moving slightly, 'I can be late for once,' he grunted before he looked into her eyes. Then kisses her gently, 'but you're right I should be getting a move on,' he finally relented once their kiss broke.

Calleigh smiled slightly then felt him move from her. Drawing back slightly Horatio placed a kiss over her heart then made to rise. She automatically followed him, and almost gasped at the sensations that shot through her body, his brutal loving had indeed left its mark on her. Horatio moved around the bed in search of his clothes as Calleigh carefully rose and reached for her wrap. 'Would you like some coffee?' she asked, intending to move to the kitchen.

'I'll pass, I need to get home,' Horatio replied as he started dressing.

'I understand,' Calleigh returned, nodding her head slightly, fighting the sense of disappointment that overcame her.

Their second parting was easier than their first. There being no overhead warning that this was to be it, for there had been no claim of it only being for the nigh. Both stepped away with their hearts feeling lighter, happier.

It was a happier, calmed Horatio that entered the lab that morning. Some failed to understand his mood, but found it better that his deep brooding ones. However, throughout the day the lack of conformation, the lack of seeing each other and the conformation that they would now have more, ate at both of them. The uncertainty held both back, with neither being sure of just what they had started, however it left them hoping for more.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

CHAPTER THREE

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Calleigh for a moment rested her head against the far wall of the gun safe, finally releasing the long pent up groan. For the last few days, she had become increasingly irritable, and with the passage of time, it had only become progressively worse. Drawing in a deep breath, she straightened herself again and returned to her work. She had some slugs to compare and she knew that Horatio would be down at some later stage, wanting a progress report. And that, in a word, was her problem – Horatio. Just the thought of his name beseeched her mind with images of him that morning. Images that could rouse a scorching heat within her, a heat that coursed through her body and straight down to her core. There where she really needed to be touched by him.

Where in the past she had been able of dealing with her frustrations or, when they had managed to get to a similar level, she had at least been able to go out and find someone to take the edge off for her. There had always been the option of finding someone at a bar or club… but that was before Horatio had touched her. Since then, she could not even imagine going to a club or bar, because she did not want anyone else to touch her.

Where it had once been a dwindling curiosity, mere speculation of what his love would be like, and yes, some deep seated hope that she would one day be lucky enough to experience it. Now, he had truly ruined her for any other man. His passion and the pleasure she had experienced from his loving, the intensity thereof, even though they had only done so a few times, had left her wanting for more, needing it and him. She knew that there was not another man alive who could provide her with the pleasure he so easily bequeathed her. The only problem was that she did not know how to approach him on the subject, or how to make her needs known, without him retreating. Picking up her clipboard she made her way over to the comparison microscope, knowing that it did not help her to ponder on wistful thoughts.

Horatio sat at his desk, his face momentarily resting in his palms, drawing in a deep breath then fighting not to release it as a soulful sigh. Twice throughout the day, he had been cornered and asked if he had any idea as to what was up with Calleigh. Both Delco and Tripp had mentioned to him that she had been uncharacteristically short with them, and that she had been on edge for some reason. Although Horatio knew that Calleigh had a substantial amount of work to get through, and that many of the detectives were all too often very demanding on his CSI, he had never known of her being deliberately short with anyone.

He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed for his mind so settle on that one thought… His CSI. God, she was so much more than that. His mind vividly recalled the images of her in the throws of passion. His body was quick to respond to the memory of how she had pushed up against him, just before she went over. His heart started pounding and his mouth had suddenly become bone dry as a result of the enticing vividness of the memories that beseeched him during these moments. No, Calleigh was not just his CSI. She was his epithet of a sublime human goddess, rapped up in her own mysticism that had drawn him to her. The sight of her body alone drove him insane with longing… The sound of her voice could cause his mind to halt whatever thought it might have been processing, if only to listen to the tone of her voice…

He had hoped at one stage to speak to her about their last evening together, but there had just never seemed to be a suitable moment for them, and eventually it had gotten away from them, as the days had turned into weeks and weeks had turned into months again. Two months already, his mind was quick to remind him.

Drawing a deep breath he finally rose from his chair, intent on seeking her out. Hoping that whatever was bugging her, that it was not an indication that she had taken another lover… He swallowed hard at that though, there was no way he would ever be able of coming to terms with that thought. Calleigh was his, she had been since the day she put a foot into the lab and introduced herself as the ballistics specialist applicant. Her emerald eyes had captivated his heart and his fingers had longed to tangle in those golden strands, to allow for them snag on his fingers.

Horatio entered the firearms lab, immediately registering her scent and discerning her at her comparison microscope with her back to him. Her attention was firmly focused on the job at hand. He allowed the door to silently close behind him as he took in the sight of her, just wanting a moment's respite from the pace of their day to appreciate her before making his presence known to her. A surreal calm once again settled over him at her presence, an effect only Calleigh had even had on him, which also only lasted until she touched him, then his body burnt with awareness and desire for her.

Calleigh had heard the door to her lab open and had expected her visitor to make their identity known, then became even more irritated when they failed to do so. That was until she picked up the scent that was uniquely his and felt his presence materialize behind her. She closed her eyes slightly as her heart started racing in anticipation of his voice or, dare she hope, his touch.

'Any progress?' Horatio finally asked when she lifted her head from the microscope. His tone huskier than usual, stroking her already overly strung nerves.

'I have a match,' Calleigh returned suddenly moving to get up from her seat, her movements altogether flighty. 'Would you like to have a look?' she asked as she bumped into him, whilst attempting to put some distance between them.

The moment she bumped into him, Horatio simply reached out and slipped his arm around her waist, attempting to still her. He failed to understand her sudden flighty temperament, and kept his arm about her as he leant forward to look into the microscope. He felt her body lean back into his and heard the slight moan escape her lips as her body relaxed against his. He took a moment longer than necessary to look at the bullets then only pulled back slightly in order to catch a glimpse of her, taking in the sight of her with her eyes closed and worrying her upper lip. He felt her body push more into him and saw the pulse at the base of her neck start to jump more. Within moments he realized what was the matter, what had seemed off about her. It had never even crossed his mind that, like him, she could suffer and yearn for contact. Without a conscious thought, his other arm came round her and his lips dropped to her neck. He heard the audible gasp she made when his lips touched her skin and his arms closed around her, drawing her closer.

'Come home with me tonight Calleigh,' he breathed against her neck, his arms holding her to him. 'Let me make love to you, let me take care of you and give you what you need,' he whispered for her ears only, whilst he breathed in her scent and his arms tightened around her even more.

'Horatio!' she gasped as a sudden shot of arousal coursed through her body, the husky timbre of his voice flooding her mind with images of what it would be like to once again be held by him, taken by him. She knew that if there had been any way that she could get away with it, she would have dragged him away there and then to have her way with him. She had no need of playing modest, not with him, and she wanted him, more than her next breath.

'What time?' she gasped as his lower body came into contact with hers, allowing her to feel his arousal.

'As soon as we're done here, we can get some dinner…' Horatio once again whispered, his body pushing into hers. He was completely wrapped up in the sensations created by her body being so close to his. His higher brain functions were about ready to pack it in all together. He wanted to allow his body and his brazier instincts to reign again, to take her in the most primitive of ways.

'Okay,' Calleigh gasped as her body responded to his, softening and pushing into him more. Basking in the knowledge that she would soon have him again, then almost whimpered at the loss of sensation when he suddenly pulled away from her.

'Finish up here then,' he gruffly returned then stepped away from her and left the lab.

Calleigh wanted to take offence at his sudden change in mood, but remembering how easy he was to rouse and how he could loose himself to their passion, she knew that it had been for the better, she had just not expected it to be as sudden.

Calleigh as good as flopped into her chair after he left, and could not thwart the capricious smile that formed on her lips or how it just seemed to have pasted itself there. Tonight she would be in his arms again, and in his bed. Her whole body heated at that thought and tingled with anticipation.

Horatio took a deep breath as he exited the ballistics lab, in many ways he was shocked that he had so out-rightly asked her to go home with him, not for a moment having spared a thought as to what could have happened had she rejected him. He had been so out of his mind with desire for her that cognitive thought as to the consequences of his actions were not even on the same plain. He did not even want to contemplate how blatantly guilty he had been of sexual harassment, or how often he had thought of a means to crawl back into her bed and ultimately her arms. All that mattered to him was that he had finally pulled it together enough to invite her to his, and that she had accepted. That is what soared his mood, knowing that tonight he would once again loose himself in her depths and that she wanted him.

The end of shift could not come soon enough for either of them.  
>Horatio has yet to remember a day that he was keener on getting home, it was so seldom that he had something to look forward to outside the lab. His life was there, and for most of the week so was Calleigh, and the days that either of them was off, were the most excruciating for him. Those were the days he yearned to hear her voice or at least see a flash of her golden hair…<p>

Calleigh finished up her work and packed away her equipment, then ensured that the gun vault was secure before she hurriedly clocked out. She wanted to make a slight detour home, in order to change, before going to Horatio's house. She wanted more than anything to wow him, to ensure that his mind lingered on her, because deep down she was hoping for more from him than a few nights. However, with Horatio things were complicated. He had his own idea of how things worked, and she suspected that in his mind, things involving them – did not work.

Horatio left just after her and headed home, his heart already racing in anticipation of finding her waiting for him. He was significantly disappointed when he pulled into his drive only to find it empty. He closed his eyes in order to fight the torment that her lack of appearance caused him. Then got out of the Hummer and made for his front door. On halting before his door, his phone chimed. Pulling it from its confines he lifted it to read, _what should I bring?_ He did not even have to enquire as to whom the sender was because he knew. A surge of elation burst through him at the realization that she was only running an errant, momentarily chiding himself for his thoughtlessness and for not thinking that she might have things to see to before coming over. He quickly replied with, _bring some wine. I'll leave the door open for you_, before unlocking the door and stepping inside. His mind was already drifting to what he needed to get done before her arrival.

Calleigh pulled up outside his home three-quarters of an hour later, with her nerves on edge. Even with knowing what to expect of their evening, she was not sure how things were to go down. She had long since realized that one wrong move between them could have serious repercussions for them on so many levels. Swallowing down her heart for what felt like the thousandth time, she stepped out of her Jeep, hoping she would be able to keep it together. As she reached for her overnight bag, she sincerely hoped that she would be able to contain her need for him to some greater degree, or at least until he was ready to strip her of her clothes. Looking at the bag she held, she for a moment thought that it might be a bit presumptuous have brought one, however, she had reasoned that none of their prior encounters had lasted for less than an entire evening, therefore it was best to be prepared. She reached over and took hold of the bottle of wine then closed her car door then made her way over to his house. Once again chiding herself to control her urges, knowing that she would happily rip his clothes off and have him right there and then if she could get away with it.

Calleigh let herself into his home, closing and locking the door behind her before placing her overnight bag on the floor just to the side of the door. Then went in search of him. She found him in the kitchen preparing what looked like a salad. His back was to her and, like he had earlier that day, she simply took in the sight of him without notifying him of her presence, for she knew he would have heard her come in.

Horatio's heart was pounding. Her presence in his home was something he had longed-for for such a long time already that he doubted she even realized how much it meant to him to have her there. To know that she was in the one place where he was allowed to be simply Horatio – the man, not the lieutenant he feared her feelings were for. He had always feared that she would find the man lacking and that he would not be enough for her, and therefore he remained rooted to his spot, uncertain as to what to do or what was expected of him.

Calleigh took a deep breath and gathered her courage together, knowing that there were certain things he found difficult and fulfilling his own desires was one of them. They had made an arrangement and, for a moment, he had allowed her a glimpse of what it could be like between them, she wanted for this between them to be so much more. They both knew where tonight would lead. Therefore, she knew her actions were well within the permitted range as she gave into the impulse that had filled her the moment she had stepped into his kitchen. Placing the bottle of wine on the countertop, she moved over to where he was standing. Silently she stepped up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist, her head coming to rest on his back between his shoulder blades, as she emulated his earlier actions. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath drawing in his scent whilst her body savoured its contact with his, drawing comfort from his presence.

Horatio's eyes closed of their own accord as her arms came round him, her actions putting to rest any doubts he might have been experiencing. He had almost sighed with relief when her body had made contact with his, and found himself leaning into her embrace. His hands having long since stopped what they had been doing, their work seeming unimportant next to what he was experiencing. His body was set alight where it came into contact with hers, he could feel her breasts pushing against his back as his body started to responding in earnest to her presence.

Calleigh's body, having received the initial comfort it had needed was starting to make its other needs known, and in no subtle way either, as it of its own accord started to rub wantonly against his. Calleigh knew that she should at least have tried to control the urge, but just could not be bothered in the end. There were no pretences between them, there never had been, and he had, in a manner of speaking, promised to take care of her needs… she was just letting him know what they were. At least that was how she reasoned it.

Horatio felt her movements and relished in her wanton display of her desires, whilst fighting the urge that threatened to overtake him. He wanted to turn around and toss her over his shoulder, to literally cart her off to his bed like a caveman would have done. He could not help it, she has always had that effect on him. His body was already almost fully aroused when he felt her hands starting to move, and once again fought his reactions. His intentions were to make love to her, slowly, all night long. To somehow try to show her how much he loved her, that he was ready to cross the line. If there was one thing their previous encounters had taught him, it was that they simply fitted together. There was no other way of putting it. She completed him and he wanted her to know that.

Calleigh's hands moved down towards his rapidly hardening manhood, and he held his breath in expectation of her touch. When her fingers finally brushed over the fabric that covered his cock he gasped her name, intending for it to be a warning of some sorts, however it came out as more of a lustful whimper.

'Yes handsome,' she replied, her body still rubbing against his. Her one hand gently ghosting over his crouch, causing a shudder to go through him as gooseflesh erupted over his body at her touch.

'Oh god,' he gasped as she squeezed him slightly. He tried to focus on his non-carnal train of thought. 'We have the whole evening still,' he managed to croak out eventually as the sensations she awoke threatened to overtake him.

If their past conduct was anything to go by, she knew that it would be tonight and then God knows how long it would be before they consented to another evening together.

'You seem willing,' she teased brazenly, her hand once again squeezing him, testing his resolve.

Just then, Horatio could not come up with a single contradictory statement. Fact remained that he had been willing since he had invited her home. His body had anticipated her proximity and had beseeched him with almost forceful flushes of desire. Provoked by thoughts of her, the texture of her skin and the way she had previously moved with him. He groaned his appreciation of her touch and put down the knife he was working with, handing himself over to the sensations her touch provoked.

Calleigh having felt his response was instantaneously drunk on the power of her touch as her hands quickly moved to his belt, undoing it and his trousers button as well. Carefully she pulled the zipper down and her hands quickly sneaked under his underwear before her fingers greedily wrapped around his silken length, drawing a gasp from him as his hips jerked into her touch.

'Calleigh,' he moaned as his hands reached back for her hips. Her hands quickly worked him out of his clothes, her body was on fire by the time his shaft was fully hardened. The need and ache smarting between her legs was incomparable to anything she had ever felt, she needed him inside her as soon as he could get there. She was already anticipating the feeling on having him burred deep inside her, stretching her, easing the ache she felt.

'Horatio I need you, inside,' she as good as moaned as his hands possessively ran down her sides, intensifying the sensations.

'Calleigh,' Horatio sighed in need. His manhood pulsing in her hand in response to her words whilst he was trying to think coherently, but with her hand on him and her body rubbing alluringly against his he found lucid thought increasingly difficult. Calleigh's one hand moved from him as she drew back slightly, in order to loosen her own clothes, chiding herself for not having worn something more accessible, like a skirt that could be pushed aside.

Horatio, on feeling her move from him, instinctively pushed back against her, seeing to maintain contact with her, and almost whimpered in protest when her one hand moved from his body.

How exactly it happened or what had triggered the movement he could not remember. But at some point, they had moved and reversed positions and he found himself positioned behind her, his hands helping to push down her trousers, his fingers instinctively seeing her and finding her wet with need for him.

'Horatio,' Calleigh moaned, her need evident in her voice. 'Need you, not hands,' she gasped as she bent forward slightly, bracing herself for him.

Horatio's one hand immediately went to her hip, as the other guided is rock hard manhood into her. Her welcoming heat closed around him, surrounded him and caused him to moan in appreciation whilst his eyes closed in response to the utter bliss of being inside her again. His body automatically started pulsing into her. His other hand also came to rest on her hip, needing to hold onto her as the sensations their movements created cleared his mind of anything other than that moment.

Calleigh had moaned in response to his actions, her body breaking out in goose bumps as he joined them, then welcomed the purposeful pace he started. She knew that he could maintain that pace for a considerable period of time, but she did not need it steady, she needed it rough, fast, mindless.

'Harder Horatio, need more,' Calleigh grunted as his strokes into her only served to tease her further.

Horatio's fingers gripped into her hips on hearing her request, he had been fighting his need to drive into her like a man possessed only to have her asking, no begging of him to take her like that. His next thrust into her was hard and Calleigh moaned her approval, causing him to loose all sense of self as he drove into her putting his being behind every stroke.

Calleigh gripped the counter, bracing them, as he drove into her, hard, repeatedly. Every stroke easing the irritation she had felt building over the last few weeks, turning it to pleasure. She had needed this mindless coupling more than she had even realized, and Horatio gave it to her exactly as she needed it. 'Yes handsome… more… oh god… yes…like that… don't stop,' Calleigh mewled between thrusts, heartening him on as he continued to relentlessly pound into her.

Every gasp, every word of encouragement spurred him on, pushing him further. Somewhere in the back of his mind he questioned the wisdom behind their wild rutting in his kitchen within minutes of her arrival, especially when he had planned on slowly loving her the entire evening. However, her grunts of encouragement quickly quelled that deliberation. He had promised that he would give her what she wanted, what she needed, and if she needed it rough and fast in his kitchen then he would gladly comply. He handed himself over to the moment, his body propelling into hers and connecting hard with every stroke. His fingers sunk into the slight flesh on her hips, he suspected that he would leave marks on her but he could not help it, he needed something to hold onto as the intense sensations coursed over his body. Horatio took delight in the fact that it was something he could do for her, and that it was what he wanted to be for her… to be the only man she needed to sooth away her irritation, to see to her needs. He wanted to be that man, the one that provided her with pleasure and fulfilled her needs and desires, the only one she would turn to.

His every stroke into her was heaven and her initial irritation was soon replaced by immensely pleasurable sensations that was building up inside her. Calleigh knew that like her he was lost to the moment, lost in their passion. She also remembered what he looked like when caught up in the moment and it was liberating to know that they shared such passion, enjoying the fact that she had no need to contain her pleasure from him.

She felt his hands moving, reaching for her, 'cum with me Calleigh,' he growled into her ear as he bent over her. His movements became more jerk like, as his body thrashed against hers, his one arm bracing across her chest holding her to him as his other hand made for her curls. She felt his finger tease the bundle of nerves hidden within the curls at her apex, suddenly sharpening the sensations, casing her head to pull back as the sensations increased. She knew that she was going to cum hard, she could feel it building up.

'Give it to me Calleigh… I want to hear,' Horatio encouraged as her body started to tighten around him, his lips came to rest next to her ear, 'I'm gonna fill you Calleigh, I'm gonna cum inside you, cum with me Calleigh.' He breathed into her ear between thrusts. 'Come on sweetheart, do this with me,' Horatio continued, his words were the last thing she needed to push her over as her head pushed back against him and a keening started in the back of her throat.

Horatio felt her closing around him. His head dropped against her shoulder as he thrust into her intent on intensifying the sensations, 'that's it Calleigh, let everyone know what your feeling.' He felt her body grip him hard as she tipped over. His name was called to the room as her whole body started shaking. 'Yes love, feel what we can do together,' he encouraged as his arms moved round her. With two more thrusts, he gripped her tightly holding her to him before bellowing her name as his body pumped his essence into her, the contractions strong, propelling it into her depths as he tightly held her to him.

Breathing hard, he held her close, not even wanting to think of the image they made. He was simply content with hanging onto her as they came down, when a disquieting though crossed his mind. _What now?_ He suspected that she would most likely want to leave once they parted, when he had wanted, no needed to hold her, love her for the entire evening. He wanted to wake up next to her again, to feel that sense of bliss that overcame him when she was so close to him. He felt his body slip from her and knew that he would have to act soon. Settling on a plan of action, he quickly reached down and haphazardly pulled his pants back up then scooped her dazed form up into his arms and carried her off to the bathroom. Setting her down next to the shower, he moved from her to switch on the water then returned his attentions to her as he started stripping her. Noticing her confused look, he whispered, 'I'm not done with you,' into her ear, before drawing her top off over her head. He took in the sight of the red satin and lace that adorned her breasts, and for a moment he regretted not having had a chance see her body adorned in what he realized was a matching set as he helped her out of her pants. Reaching behind her, he quickly unhooked the fastening, drawing the soft material from her, exposing her full breasts to him. He for a moment grazed his fingers over them then pulled himself together and helped her into the shower, before tending to his own clothes. He joined her and was relieved when she leaned back against his chest, allowing his hands to run unchecked over her naked wet skin. Her head dropped back against his shoulder as she soaked up his touch, humming in response.

Calleigh was still dazed from her orgasm and Horatio's promise that he was not done with her allowed her to remain within that state. With thought and response no longer something she needed to concern herself with, she basked in sensations his touch created. She allowed her mind to remain unfocused and her body to soak up his attentions, losing herself to him. Trusting him to give her all the pleasure she could experience, and then some.

Horatio's hands glided over her body, soaping her skin. He knew that she had handed herself over to him, completely, and delighted in the knowledge that she trusted him as much. Knowing that there was nothing he wanted more than her trust in him that he would look after her, that he would pleasure her. His hands helped rinse the soap spuds off her. Once done, he quickly washed himself, and she helped somewhat towards the end, before shutting off the water. He drew her with him, taking a towel from the rack he dried her body and then quickly his own before leading her to his bed. Drawing back the freshly changed sheets he indicated for her to get in, then sat down next to her.

His hands started to trace over her skin and he delighted in the moans that escaped her lips as her eyes closed at his touch. A satisfied smile crossed his lips as his fingers traced every inch of her skin. His touches although familiar were chaste in nature, not provoking a response, more intent on providing pleasure as they shifted between feather soft and ghostlike to firm and massaging, depending on her responses. He treasured this side of Calleigh, the side of her he knew only a few others might have seen. He then vowed to himself that for as long as he drew breath, that no one else would ever get to share that with her again.

Calleigh gasped as his lips made contact with her skin for the first time that evening, his care of her having been so much more than she ever could have imagined. She felt loved, cherished for the first time in her adult life, as if she was everything he could ever want in a woman and a lover. There was no urgency in his touch, their session in the kitchen having taken care of their most pressing need, allowing for her to simply soak up the sensations, to relish in the attention he bestowed her as her arousal slowly built up again.

Horatio felt her body turn to jelly under his touch. He was intent on kissing, licking and nipping every reachable inch of her body, wanting to burn his possession of her onto her skin, so that it would recognize only his touch.

By the time Horatio moved her legs, encouraging her to part her thighs and bare her sex fully to him, his body had re-awoken. The sight of her sex, the moisture visible within the entrance of her slit, almost had him loose his train of thought. His first touch with his lips had her gasp in response as he placed light kisses around the area teasing her. He smiled when she groaned her frustration at him, adulating her hips slightly, seeking his mouth. Carefully with his tongue he teased her clit out of its hooded cover and heard her moan of approval as her fingers suddenly treaded through his fiery head or hair. Her body rose towards him, her hands holding his head in place, whilst she grunted her pleasure and encouragement. His hands moved up and over her abdomen, resting for a moment on her breasts, as his tongue firmly pushed against her clit causing her to grind against him in response. Her hands tightened their hold on his hair, pulling at the roots at the intensity of sensations that flooded her. Moving his hands to brace his weight on the mattress next to her he moved up looking down at her, his movements causing her to jerk in response to the sudden lack of stimulation. Their eyes met, and the profundity of emotion he could see in the depths of her eyes rendered him speechless, never before had he seen her so unguarded and open. He came to rest over her, her legs by instinct opening even more in invitation, as his hardened shaft rubbed against her most folds, covering him with her arousal as he leaned down to kiss her.

Until the sensations cased her head to draw back and gasp to escape her lips in response.

'Calleigh,' his lust filled, raspy voice called her attention to him.

'Yes,' she gasped, before their eyes once again locked. The fathomless depth in his blue orbs held hers captive as he moved slightly over her.

'Make love with me,' he invited against her lips.

'Yes,' she moaned in longing, her hands already resting on his hips, her fingers flexing against his flesh in encouragement.

Horatio then reached for her hands, lacing their fingers, whilst his eyes remained locked with hers, then drew her hands up next to her head before he angled his hips and allowed his manhood to slip into her. The intensity of their coming together again caused both of them to gasp in response, their eyes remained locked, their hands gripping tighter as the sensations of their joining coursed through them. He leaned down to take her lips once he was fully sheathed again then started to move within her. His eyes closed and his forehead came to rest against hers, sighing in response to the sensations that moving within her caused.

'Oh God, Calleigh, you have no idea what this does to me, what being inside you means,' Horatio gasped between thrusts, his movements slow, intent on providing as much pleasure as he could.

'Horatio,' Calleigh gasped as her body heated even more at his words. 'I need you,' she moaned, trying to tug her hands free from his grip, needing to pull him closer, needing him to fully understand what her words mean.

'Hush sweetheart, I'll make it good,' Horatio soothed her as he continued to move slowly, not wanting her to rush him, needing her to know that it was so much more for him. However, Calleigh was relentless in her determination, 'no, you don't….' she gasped just before she managed to pull her hands free from his. Horatio, not having understood her, had let go of them in response, and then felt her wrap her arms around him in a tight grip. 'I need you to love me,' Calleigh finally got out, her embrace was tight, possessive. Horatio's arms snuck under her holding her to him as her legs came round him. His body once again started moving deep inside her.

Horatio was relieved, her response having confirmed her words. 'Always have Calleigh, I have always loved you, from the first day you stepped into the lab. Long before the first time you allowed me to make love to you. It's always been you, I've always been yours,' he moaned into her ear as his movements started picking up momentum.

'Horatio,' she gasped when her body arched in response to his words.

'Whatever you want Calleigh, whatever I can give you, it's yours,' Horatio vowed as he started to drive into her again.

'Just love me Horatio,' Calleigh gasped as her body was flooded with sensations.

'That I can do, let me show you,' he gasped as he purposefully drove into her, 'let me take you there, let me see what loving you means, oh god Calleigh it's all I can think of at times… This, us, moving, loving,' He husked into her ear.

'More Horatio, I, need, more,' she returned, gripping him tighter, her hands clawing at his back. 'That's it Horatio, just like that, oh god, more, please, that's so good, more, love it when you do that,' she returned as ardently, encouraging him on.

Horatio felt her body stiffen once again under his, he felt her reach for it, 'I love you Calleigh,' he whispered into her ear just as her body tightened around him, then heard her gasp in response before keening his name in response. He rode out her orgasm and as she came down his body tightened, once again releasing inside her, his body tight as he gave himself over to the sensations, moaning her name in response.

Rolling slightly he drew her to him, not willing to let go of her yet. Calleigh remained close to him as moisture pooled in her eyes. Never in her entire life had she felt as wholly loved and cherished as she did at that moment. Both simply lay there in each other's embrace whilst coming to terms with their confessions. Neither feeling awkward for what they had said. The moment either of them moved, even slightly, the other tightened their hold, neither yet ready to end the moment.

It was some time later that Horatio once again moved, 'I should see to dinner.'

Calleigh simply smiled in response her hand moving over his chest. 'You're in need of more energy?' she taunted slightly.

'If I'm going to keep up with you I might,' he returned his hand stroking her back.

'You're planning on an active evening?' She asked flippantly, her fingers playing slightly with his chest hair.

'I promised to take care of you,' He retuned, his stroke up her back slightly firmer.

Calleigh's eyes closed as another sudden pulse of desire shot through her at his words, then smiled as she sighed in contentment.

Horatio having sensed her response to his words, held her closer.

'What are we having?' Calleigh finally asked.

'I was going to order in and then add a salad and some wine.'

'That sounds good,' Calleigh said snuggling into him some more.

Horatio just tightened his embrace in response, and then remained as they were.

It was some time before Horatio finally slipped from his bed, pulling on some clothes and making his way back to the kitchen.

Calleigh fell flat on the bed as he left the room, a contented sigh escaping her lips as her gaze moved over the room, for the first time really taking in her surroundings. She would have been content with just an evening of shared passion, but what he had given her was just so much more than that already. Her body was languid as a result of his loving, she could not remember the last time she had been as thoroughly sated, and not just on a physical level either… she felt emotionally sated.

Slipping from the bed, she made a detour to the bathroom to clean up then nicked one of his shirts, slipping it on, before joining him in the kitchen. She stepped up behind him and snatched a piece of salad whilst her other hand came round his waist. 'You need a hand?' she asked her chin almost resting on his shoulder.

'I've got it,' he replied turning his head slightly towards her.

'Okay, I'll go see what's on,' she retuned, giving him a quick peck then stepped away from him.

His gaze followed her, 'Calleigh, like the shirt,' he chirped.

'Thought you would, I have it on good authority that it is said to do wonders for the male libido. So I thought I'd give it a try,' she teased in return.

'I'll second that,' Horatio returned, before turning back to his task. He had always enjoyed flirting with her and it was nice to be able to do it again.

Calleigh smiled as she exited the kitchen, thinking it was good to have the more carefree Horatio back, the one she could tease and play with. She had missed him as of late and just hoped that with daylight he did not go into hiding again.

Horatio joined her not much later, handing her a glass of wine as he came to sit next to her on the couch. Calleigh took the glass of wine from him and moved into his embrace once he had settled. Horatio then draped his arm round her shoulders and relaxed into their embrace, feeling deeply content with his life.

Some time later the doorbell chimed and Horatio got up to tend to it, his heart soaring when he noticed her bag near the door, breathing a sigh of relief, knowing that he would not need to come up with some well planned diversion to keep her there for the evening. He took the meal from the delivery boy and paid for their food, then closed the door and locked it before returning to the kitchen where he dished up their meal, and then again joined her in the lounge. He liked the informality between them. It was easy to just be himself around her.

It was only later when they had settled on the couch and were watching a movie, that he had the courage to broach the subject. 'Calleigh, we need to talk,' he carefully spoke up

'About?' Calleigh was quick to return, her heart already pounding, knowing that there was no way of getting out of that conversation.

'This, us,' Horatio returned after a moment's silence. At his words, he felt her stiffen slightly and wanted to sooth the sudden tension that seemed to permeate her.

'Okay,' Calleigh finally returned, once she had managed to collect her nerves.

Horatio thought of a hundred different ways to express his wants but ended up blurting out, 'I want this… us.'

Calleigh could almost feel her relief course through her system at his words, and then lifted her head slightly to look into his eyes, 'So do I handsome.' Then felt his hand come to rest on her cheek as he drew her closer and claimed her lips.

'Good,' he finally whispered as they parted, then allowed her to settle against him again, feeling as if his life suddenly held a lot more purpose.

Sometimes when dreams comes crashing, their landing is a lot softer than one could have anticipated, and instead of the expected disaster, they end up being a lot closer to heaven than one could possibly have imagined them.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Aw… "Temperamental" must always have her way… or she strikes, the cow.

We bow out here for now. Who knows she might return later to play with them, again.


End file.
